ai no uta
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: They were siblings but they loved each other. A love that was played around by fate. They couldn't say how they feel, afraid the other doesn't feel the same way. How will their feelings get across when they both are so good with hiding everything and act as if it was nothing? and what if Fate finally decides to take their side after all? Read and Review please ; )
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

"Ahh! We'll be late if you don't hurry up!" a short haired blonde with a large bow on her head, propped to the side, shrieked.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming." A sweet yet playful tone answered her. She tapped her foot and fingers impatiently as she waited for her to descend from the stairs. After a few moments, the girl finally raced down fully groomed and looking so radiant.

"I'm FINALLY ready." she beamed at the once annoyed yet awestruck blonde. The blonde just rolled her eyes and proceeded to the car awaiting them.

"You always do take your sweet time preparing for everyday, don't you?" she complained yet again as she hopped inside the car.

"Well, I am a lady after all." the teallete reasoned.

"You do know that someone gets so grumpy whenever we make him wait." she said and darted her eyes towards another blonde that looks like her, a male counter-part that is. His bright aquamarine eyes glared at the two ladies but softened immediately when he saw them grining widely. He let out a sigh and asked their chauffer to take them to their school. It was about a 30 minute drive before they reached their academy.

"Hey! Did they repaint the school's name again? It's like gold. They really are a bit showy." The blonde girl mentioned when she noticed the change.

"Well, Vocaloid Academy, after all, is a prestigious school. It's not that easy to get in here." The tealette said, trying to defend the unnecessary show off.

"Don't just stand there chatting, Hurry up or we'll be late." a deep, cool voice called for them and caught their attention before they all took off in a sprint to get to their class at least on time.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I am Hatsune Miku, the second eldest of the siblings, my brother and sister is Len and Rin Kagamine, the twins. We don't have the same last name since I took my Mother's maiden name before she passed away. Father said that she wasn't able to marry him because she wanted to deliver me first, saying she'd look like a bloating fish wrapped in a nori* if she wore a gown and walk down the aisle. Meiko-neechan, the eldest of us four, got married already and left the twins in my care. We may be still high schoolers but we can manage ourselves, though the only guy in our household does the chores, Len. He is very talented, sweet and kind. He can get grumpy, cold and annoying sometimes but that only adds to his charm. He does the housework since Rin and I can get a BIT clumsy sometimes. Rin is the sweetest little devil you could know. She is kind in a way but a devil when she schemes. She has a sharp mind which she developed from watching crime solving movies and dramas, I swear, no one could tear her away from the TV once it starts. She is a bit shorter than Len, who is the same height as me. She has this short blonde hair that she always ties in a big white ribbon. She and Len, being a twin, have the same eye colour; bright aquamarine. We all live in a mansion which our parents left in our name. They seldom go home so we were always in charge of things, not that it's anything surprising. And Oh! We are all students but a celebrity at the same time.

"Hatsune-sama!" someone called me.

I whipped my head to their direction and saw a group of boys wearing a headband with scribblings 'We Hatsune-chii'. I flashed them a smile before turning back to my way. We were already passing by a lot of students and they always say the same thing.

"It's them, the trio."

I swear, I just want them to treat us like normal and not like some heavenly beings, it really puts me off. I sighed as we continued running till we completely came to a halt in front of a door. Len stepped in, opening the door for us.

"Uhmm.. Good Morning." he said to grab their attentions, but honestly it was uncalled for, since he already got their full attention, even the teacher stood there frozen, awkwardly gaping at us.

"Ermm.. Sorry if we were late." I said when they didn't move a single muscle. The teacher cleared his throat and paced forward us.

"Please do introduce yourselves to the class." he said with authorative voice.

"Okay! I'll go first!" Rin beamed and skipped to the front while Len and I followed her silently.

"Well, as you all know already, I am Rin Kagamine. I am the twin sister of Len Kagamine and the younger sister of Miku Hatsune. Pleased to meet you." she said with a wink and turned to us. Len followed after her and introduced himself.

"I am Len Kagamine, as Rin told you, I am her twin brother. Nice to meet you." he said shortly and coolly while keeping his hands inside his pockets and turned around with a shrug. I followed after him and this is where all of them stared intensely, boring holes right through me.

"Uhmm.. I'm.. I'm Hatsune Miku. Please take care of us from now on." I introduced, feeling a bit nervous under their scrutinizing stares and bowed.

"Well then, please take the chairs at the back, front and the window-side portion." he instructed as he pointed the current empty seats.

"Thank you sensei." I thanked him as I flashed him a smile. He stared at me for a few moments, when he didn't seem to want to let me out of his sight, Len finally stepped in between us and held my wrist.

"Excuse us Sensei but you wouldn't mind it if we all sit together at the back portion, will you?" he asked and threw him a stern look, which almost seemed like he was glaring.

"Oh." he finally said when Len successfully snapped him back.

"If you insist, that's if your class-" he paused as a clatter of chairs reverberated in the air, catching our attention. A group of three people stood up and sat at the chairs that were supposed to be ours.

"-mates agree." he finished.

_I guess they're letting us take those?_

I thought to myself. I turned to Len, who took a quick glance at me and turned back to the teacher.

"It's settled then?" Len said, a trace of smirk slowly crept up to his face.

"Then please take your seats." the teacher said and looked at Len with annoyance in his eyes. They continued their staring contest till Rin yanked me from Len's grasp. Len stiffened and abruptly turned to Rin, happily skipping to our seats with me being dragged by her. Len just sighed and followed after us. I was supposed to sit at the chair near the window when Len took a seat there. I settled in the chair beside him while Rin was beside me. Nothing was too special about the day except for the students taking sideway glances at our way and a few whispers, giggles and chuckles which is obviously directed at us. It was becoming uncomfortable, so I shifted endlessly on my seat. Rin and Len seemed to have noticed me and so both of them diverted the attention from me to them. Rin smiled awfully cute and Len smiled so coolly that everyone who was looking at them blushed furiously and turned away. I let out a breath I didn't notice I was holding and relaxed. Len and Rin both grinned at me which made me somehow a bit embarrassed and blushed slightly.

"What?" I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"You're so cute." both of them said with an adorable smile and grin, thus intensifying my blush.

"Sh-Shut up!" I whispered and pouted. They just giggled at me.

**Len's POV**

Miku sure is cute when she's embarassed, well no, not only when she is embarassed but in every expression she does. I'd always find myself staring at her longer than I'd expect.

"Len?" her sweet angelic voice called me.

"Yes?" I answered as I stared into the teal orbs of my angel.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked tilting her head to the side and furrowed her brows.

_"No, you're just cute that I couldn't take my eyes off you."_

"There's nothing." I answered with a smile I only show to her and my twin.

"Then why are you staring at me? If your gaze was a drill, I'm sure I'd be full of holes by now." she joked and giggled.

_Ah, she's just so cute._

"Well, There is. Here!" I told her and reached for her face. She just stared at me and remained still.

"Close your eyes." I commanded softly which she obeyed. She closed her eyes as I softly trailed my fingers on her smooth skin. I pulled my hand back and waited for her to open her eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just some dirt." I said with the usual pretense and shrugged. I did a little wiping of my finger to convince her there really was one, when in fact there wasn't.

"Thank you." she said, accompanied it with her sweetest smile only me and Rin has seen.

"You're Welcome." I replied with my cool smile.

Miku is older than me by a few months only, that's why I never call her Onee-chan or Miku-nee, it feels awkward to call her like that too. Ever since I was about 7 yrs. old, I have always liked her, not like a sibling love but I love her as a woman I'd want to marry someday. I wasn't aware of how the society would see it nor did I care, I just loved her honestly. By the time we first entered middle school, the feeling never ceased but instead deepend. I was already aware that siblings are not allowed to fall for each other, and it was killing me from the inside just thinking about it. Yes, I was in that age too that I'd start having erotic dreams about her and I'd always find myself wet when I wake up.

_Well, I only do react to her._

It was bugging me so much that I started distancing myself. I even admitted to myself that I really do have a sister-complex. I mean, I love my sister and am having wet dreams about her, that certainly is not something normal. I know it hurt her that sometimes I'd be cold towards her but if I won't do that, who knows what I might do to her? I simply couldn't bear to hurt her like that. It's fine that I suffer alone, just not her, just not the one that I love.

"Len?" her voice snapped me off my trance again.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you not want to eat lunch with us?" she asked in a sad face and voice.

_aww! don't give me that look! it's harder to refuse if you're like that._

I complained to myself.

"Of course I'm going, you didn't have to look like that, and besides I want to see your reaction on your bento." I said and smiled at her. She smiled back at me and grabbed my wrists.

"Then, Let's go? Rin said she'll catch up later, turns out because of hurrying me, she forgot her lunch." she said as she dragged me out of our room.

_Oh? Is that so? Wow! Thank Goddesses for Rin's clumsiness. I certainly owe you one for letting me be alone with Miku._

I happily thought to myself as I let her drag me around. I was so happy that I couldn't help but grin at the thought. She led the way to the rooftop where the breeze was cold even though the sun was at it's peak. It can view many spectacular areas and certainly relaxes the nerves. I stared at her as she gaped excitedly at the sceneries before us.

"Hey Len, Isn't this place awesome? to be able to view scenes like our house does, it truly is magnificent." she beamed like a child.

Yes, this girl, loves the nature so much, no too much that I'd sometimes feel a bit jealous over them. Yeah I know it is pathetic, but come on, the plants get to recieve so much love from her but I only get a small share? What the heck is wrong with her world, but, ironic as it may be, I also love to see her happy even if it's because of that. I want to preserve that sweet and relaxed smile forever.

"Stop twirling or you'll-Miku!" I cried as I dashed to catch her. Fortunately she landed in my arms with a soft thud. She was squeezing her eyes shut but reopened them as she wondered why she didn't feel pain.

_Of course, she didn't collide with the floor after all._

"Are you fine?" I asked when she remained still. I'm sure I looked so worried about now, why wouldn't I? she almost fell on the floor with a strong impact.

"Uh.. Ye-Yes." she answered with a slight stammer.

_Boy, must have scared her._

I set her down and sat beside her, running a frustrated hand through my blonde hair.

"Geez, you always are reckless aren't you? Can you stop being like that?" I blurted out rather in a harsh way. I quickly turned to her to see if she was hurt with my words. She was! Panic suddenly took over my system and I froze.

"I..I'm sorry for being a pain in the head Len.. I'm sorry so please don't be mad." she said between her sobs. I felt so horrible and angry at myself for allowing such words to come out of my mouth. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, engulfing her in a hug. My hand was on her nape, pressing her closer to me while the other rested on her back.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean it that way, I was just scared to think what might happen to you if you collided against the hard floor."

She stopped sobbing and wrapped her arms around me too. Just that gesture was enough to make my heartbeat rise a few notches.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered against my chest.

"I know." I comforted her till she completely relaxed. It was hard to separate from the hug but I know better than to do that.

"Hehe, Len really is reliable. I am sure your girlfriend would be so lucky to have you." she complimented as she wiped her tears and replaced them with a smile.

_I did all of these things for you Miku. I learned everything so I could be of use to you, so that you would notice me. Are my efforts still not enough?_

I thought as my smile came out weaker than I expected. She looked at me with worried eyes and was about to ask me again but Rin chose to save me at that time.

"Hey! Sorry for making you wait!" She burst in, pushing the door open, halting Miku from reaching out to me while we both turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked when we literally froze.

"Uh.. Nothing." Miku said and brushed everything off.

"Shall we eat then?" Miku asked and walked toward Rin. They both turned to me while I stayed sitting on the floor. I glanced to my hand but didn't see my lunch there.

_Wait. I had it with me._

I thought as I tried to recall, my sight then drifted to the upside down lunchbox not far away.

"Oh." I said as I stared at it. Miku and Rin both stared at each other before they burst into fits of laughter.

"What?" I growled at them but was just really intended for Rin, I don't care if Miku makes fun of me, at least I was able to make her laugh.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so pathetic." Rin said, finally able to control her mirth.

_I AM pathetic but not in that kind of sense._

"It's fine, I'll just share my bento with Len since it's partially.. my fault." she almost whispered the last part. If we weren't too close, I sure am gonna misunderstand her slight blush.

_Whoa! Talk about lucky! Today's a lucky day for me! Thanks lunch!_

I screamed mentally as I felt all giddy with just the thought of sharing a meal with Miku.

"Are you really sure you're fine with that? You do have a big appetite Miku, I can share with him if you like." Rin offered.

_Oh no you're not ruining this moment._

I threatened, but just inside my head as I stood up. I was about to dash to her and maybe lock her up for a while or something, just render her incapable of ruining this moment.

"It's fine." Miku's voice snapped me off my evil schemes.

_Now I really just had an idea which was very Rin-like._

I thought, and just the thought sent cold shivers down my spine.

"It's my fault so it's fine." Miku continued and immediately ended the discussion with just one sweet smile. She then linked her arms with Rin and mine and started dragging us to a space in the rooftop. We squatted on the floor, we may be celebrities but we aren't that much of a snobby brat that won't squat, we are just like normal teenagers if not for our early occupation.

"Say did Luka-nee scheduled us for a voice-recording tonight?" Rin suddenly asked.

"No, I don't remember having any today." Miku answer as she opened her lunch box.

"Then we are free, right?" Rin asked excitedly. Miku turned to her and appeared as if thinking before she gave off a sweet, happy smile.

"Yes." she answered.

"Then can we stop by somewhere on our way home?" Rin asked her. Miku turned to me before turning back to Rin.

"It's fine, I guess." I answered when I got what she tried to tell Rin. Rin pumped her fists and cheered.

"Yeyy! Thanks Len!" she beamed before turning to her lunch and started devouring it. Miku, on the other hand, turned to me with the chopsticks pinching an omelette on it and held it over to me.

"Ahh~" she said with a sweet smile. I couldn't stop my blush at that time and so I chose to turn away.

"I-I'm not a baby! so don't feed me!" I said defensively.

"Okay." she said with a sad voice. I whipped my head back to her about to say something when she immediately took that chance to push it in my mouth.

"There!" she said happily.

_What the-! I know it's like a dream to have Miku feed me and I am so happy, but at the same time, it is just too embarrassing!_

I screamed mentally and was about to complain again when she plopped another food in. So our lunch went through with her feeding me as she fed herself. I was too happy at that time that I wished time would just stop at that moment.

_I really do love this girl._

I admitted as I stared at her happily munching on the food I made her.

_"Call me Weird, Call me Idiot, Call me Pervert, Call me Crazy. I don't care, I just really love this person before me; my Sister."_

* * *

_**And so, I'll be waiting for reviews okay? Tell me if you have some problem with it and I'll fix it right away! Please do review guys cause my decision to continue thos or not all depends on your reviews. Thanks.**_

_**#HalloweenGodspell**_


	2. Ill Luck

_*If you are lucky on that day then your misfortune comes next. Just like yin and yang, light and darkness, and fortune and misfortune. The other will always exist to keep the balance.*_

**Len's POV**

I never believed in such philosophies. I only believed my own outlook in life. I treated them as just rubbish ramblings of the so-called 'Philosophers'.

I grunted as I tossed and turned around the bed. Somehow I couldn't bear to sleep, afraid I might wake up later and find it all to be just a dream. I sat up and scanned my oversized room. The yellow wallpaper was still fresh as new, the wardrobe that holds countless of my clothes still remained close and the mini-library, which was always a place where I can spend some peaceful time, was shrouded in darkness. I stood up and paced to my tall window and opened it. I let the cold night breeze flow in and shivered slightly. I stepped out to the balcony with nothing but a pair of pajamas. It was in the middle of the night so it was a given the girls should be asleep by now. No, I don't plan on crawling to their bedroom and watch them sleep all night long or do indecent things. I just stayed in the balcony and savored the coldness hiting my face and softly brushing my hair.

"So peaceful." I murmured as I heaved a sigh. I looked around one last time checking if anyone was awake and drew a deep breath after confirming so.

*Iki wo tomemasu yappa kurushii desu  
Iki wo suimasu san ni ichi  
Demo kurushii desu yappa kurushii desu

Kimi ga koko ni inai no wa nande da

-I'm going to hold my breath but it's painful, as to be expected  
So I'm going to take a breath 3, 2, 1  
But it's still painful it's still painful after all  
How come you are not here?-

Iki ga dekimasu boku ikitemasu  
Ikite iru noni samishii.  
Demo ikitemasu waratte ikitemasu  
Kimi ga koko ni inai noni nande...?

-I can breathe I'm still alive  
I'm alive and yet, it's so lonely.  
But I'm living I'm living with a smile on my face  
How come... when you're not here?-

Nee waratte ii yo nee naite mo ii yo  
Nee okotte ii yo suki ni natte ii yo  
Nee KISU shite ii yo nee daite mo ii yo  
Nee kimi dake no boku ni shite kurete ii yo

-You know, it's OK to smile you know, it's OK to cry  
You know, it's OK to get angry and it's OK to fall in love with me  
You know, it's OK to kiss me you know, it's OK to hold me in your arms

_You know, I'd be happy if you'd make me your own-_

A voice suddenly overlapped mine. It was a sweet, peaceful, soft, and serene voice. The kind where it could make a person sleep peacefully. I turned around just to see the girl I thought who possibly owns the voice.

_KIMI ni aemasu ATASHI ureshii desu  
Ikite iru kara samishii.  
Toki wo tomemasu toka itte mimasu  
"Douka" to negaimasu unteach..._

-Being able to see you I'm really happy  
I'm still living so I feel lonely.  
I'm going to stop time or so I try joking  
I earnestly make a wish unteach...-

"Hey." she said with a smile when she stopped singing. I returned the smile and strode close enough to her.

"Why are you still up?" I asked, and raised my brow, emphasizing my question.

"Well, I was sooo sooo deep in sleep when I heard a voice. At first, I thought it was an angel, but turns out it was you." she said goofily and grinned. I couldn't help but blush a bit and grinned back. Luckily, I was hid in my shadow that she didn't notice my face colour.

"So? How did you know that song? I believe Luka-nee said it was my solo and that no one has heard of it yet." I said and leaned on the baluster on my balcony. She stiffened for a moment.

"Well.. I kinda.. I heard you practicing it and I fell in love with song. so yeah, after hearing it I couldn't get it off my head." she said slowly and softly.

_How could someone get so cute?_

"Oh? what made you like it so much?" I teased her by prying further. I actually want to know why so to kill two birds with one stone, I asked it.

"Uhh.. your voice was so good with it. Well, I know that's to be expected, you gave it your best after all." she said and fidgeted as she turned away, her face turning pink. I stiffened as what she just confessed so honestly shocked me.

_She.. She actually noticed that? S-She noticed me?_

"pfft." I made a sound when I couldn't stifle my chuckle. She immediately turned to me and turned a shade of red; the full moon's light making it clear.

"Wha-What's so funny?"

"Nothing.. I-It's just that.. I'm happy." I answered her.

"Why?" she asked after a moment of silence. I turned away, not daring look at her dace right now or I'd seriously turn even redder.

"Someone actually noticed I was trying hard, not because I want to enhance further this talent I have but because I want someone dear to me notice me." I confessed, though vaguely. There was now complete silence so I glanced to her side and froze again. Seriously everytime she makes that expression, I just freeze and not know what to do as panic courses through my veins like a venom. Tears were gushing from her eyes as she stared at me.

"Mi..Miku?" I called as my voice faltered a bit.

"Ah!" she exclaimed when she finally snapped out and noticed her tears.

"Wh-What's this? Wh-Why am.. What are these tears?" she said with a weak laugh. I lifted my feet off the ground and tried to jump across her balcony through my baluster.

"Stop! Don't.. Don't do that.. Don't come here.. I-I'm fine, okay? I just have something in my eye." she yelled and halted me. She hurriedly went in her room and closed her glass door.

"Go-Good night." she screamed from her room. I remained there standing on my baluster confused of everything.

_What did I do wrong? Why did she cry? Did I somehow offend her?_

I pondered and leapt down. I paced towards my own glass door when she didn't say anything again. I closed it softly and suddenly felt my body heavy.

_Guess that little singing and blushing got me worked up and feel exhausted huh?_

I thought as I closed my eyes and willingly drifted off to sleep.

..

.

The morning was just the same as usual. My alarm clock went off and rang annoyingly. I lazily lifted my arm and reached for the clock while my face was still buried in the pillows. I slammed my hand to the clock quite heavily that I swear I heard it crack before it shut off. I laid still for a moment as I tried to sleep again when I jolted with a start as a shrill scream pierced through my ears.

"KYAAAAAA!"

I hurriedly dashed downstairs without bothering to fix my hair nor change from my pajamas. The moment my stomping through the stairs rumbled noisily I heard a cry of warning.

"Ah! Len! Don't-" Miku didn't get to finish since, too late, I was sprawled across the floor as egg yolk, egg shells, butter and flour coated my just-woken-up figure. I frowned at the ceiling, which is currently facing me, and ran my hand through my egg-yolk coated bed hair.

_Great. Just great to start a day._

I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes at my now- a 1000% sure- messy image.

"Are you okay there Len?" a sweet, angelic, melodious voice infiltrated my sarcastic thoughts.

_Could I have hit something hard and died? Why am I hearing an angel? Ooooh~ stop the drama, of course I know who owns that voice, I just really mistake it as an Angel sometimes._

I thought crazily and cheesily to myself- like I could say those out loud. A shadow loomed over me as her sweet strawberry-scented hair drooped down at me. She gazed at me worriedly and was muttering something but I can't make the words out.

"-en.. en!.. LEN!" her voice finally snapped me out.

"Uh.. Yeah?" I answered stupidly.

"I asked you if you are fine? Did you hurt yourself? It's all my fault.. I'm so sorry." she immediately apologized.

"Ah.. No.. I am fine, just a little bit lightheaded I guess? What happened here anyway? It looks..." I trailed off as I glanced around. The place was a mess. Egg shells were everywhere! Flour covered the floor like new snow. The yolk made the furnitures glisten but all the same made it look slimy. Butter, Oh Goddesses! The Butter was painted on the walls of the kitchen! I turned back to her, not noticing my mouth a bit agape from all the shock and almost burst into fits of laugh when I saw them both. They were like a failure cake, with icing all over their faces. They cocked their head to the side and had a worried face.

_They must think I'm crazy._

I thought as I continued to laugh. When I was able to control my mirth, I reached for the icing over Miku's nose and scoop it with my finger. She jerked a bit and looked at what I did and brought the icing to my mouth and licked it.

"Sweet enough." I said and winked. She blushed at what I did. wait.. Blush? Miku blushed? I stared at her rosy cheeks as she averted her eyes.

"I guess you're fine." she murmured softly, which somehow I heard.

"I am not fine at all." I whined and placed my hands on my temples, faking hurt.

"Shut up." she said and pouted, the colour not leaving her face. She stood up and walked over to Rin.

"He's fine. No worries." I heard her say shortly and took her apron off.

"I'll just take a short shower and I'll help clean this mess." She said over to her shoulder as she went upstairs. Me and Rin froze at our place, not knowing what made her cold as that. Rin whipped her head towards me and shot me a deadly glare.

"You Idiot Older Brother! What did you do to her?" she accused. I raised my hands up in a surrendering manner and shook my head vigorously.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" I defended. She continued to glare at me and sighed deeply.

"Help me clean this mess as your punishment." she said like it was the only way and started cleaning up. I stood up and did as I was told.

_I don't get it. What did I do?_

* * *

**Miku POV**

_What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling these strange emotions? Why did I cry when I saw the longing and loving glint on his eyes? why did I feel the need for him to look at me with those eyes? Why do I feel so warm around him? and Why am I unhappy with him finally laying eyes on another girl?_

I silently thought to myself as I leaned on my bathroom door, clutching my wild beating heart under my chest. I strode close to the shower and slipped out of my sticky clothes before taking a shower. Hot water streamed out of the shower's faucet and immediately washed all of stress away.

_I am just confused. He IS my brother and I am JUST being overprotective. There's no deeper meaning than that._

I told myself as the water washed my worries down to the drain. I stepped out of the shower after rinsing the shampoo off and wrapped the white towel round my petit body.

_Now let's get dressed so we can go help._

I happily told myself and walked out of my bathroom and proceeded to my walk-in wardrobe. I picked a simple sleeveless, blue-green, knee-high dress with frills at the hems. I quickly changed into it and carefully walked downstairs- after Len's demo on how slippery the floor has become because of the egg yolks that were thrashed every where from Mine and Rin's 'Food War' as she called it.

"Rin? Len? Done yet?" I asked when I safely landed on the end of the stairs.

"Almost done, Miku!" A small adorable voice answered from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen and found they were really almost done, with just a few butter and icing on the walls and ceilings.

"How about you both go and take a shower, you won't want your hair to get sticky, right?" I said and offered a smile. They both gave me a surprised expression and an 'Are you kidding' look. I grunted at their expressions and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Hey! I can, at least, clean this much without breaking anything!"

They turned to each other first before they sighed and shrugged and passed the rags and cleaning materials to me.

"We'll go upstairs then. Don't push yourself if you can't reach things, okay? The last thing we'd need is you getting fractures from falling off chairs and tables." Rin reprimanded. I just rolled my eyes at her and shooed them out of the kitchen. I was a bit thankful of Rin's nagging, that way, I wasn't really able to have much contact with Len. I don't know- with how I reacted with his teasing and his confession last night- I don't think I can take any more than those. It confuses me already, I don't want to add any more weird reactions he's able to get from me into my confusion.

I took a rag and started wiping the walls that got butter on them while humming softly.

"Miku." A soft baritone voice called my name- sending sweet shivers down my spine. It felt so pleasant to hear my name roll out of his tongue, like it sounded so special. I turned around softly, trying to keep my face indifferent.

"Yes?" I kept an emotionless voice and face. He stiffened slightly and rubbed his nape- inidication of his nervousness. If it were a normal day for me, I'd surely be giggling at his adorable exasperation.

"Well.. err.. I was wondering if I'd done something wrong." he asks.

As surprised as I was currently, I kept my indifference.

"I don't know, why ask me?" I said and turned my back to him, resuming to my cleaning.

"Well, you're acting quite weird. So maybe, just maybe, Have I done something that you didn't like?" he asked again. He sounded so bothered and worried.

"It's.. It's nothing." I said little more than a whisper. Silence wrapped the kitchen till I heard a few rustles behind me. I snapped my head to that direction and saw him continuing his work.

"Wha-What are you doing? Go upstairs and take a bath! You look like a mess!" I raised my voice. He didn't flinch, even when I did at my tone, and continued to ignore me. I stomped towards him, losing the control I tried to maintain.

"Didn't you hear me? As your ELDER SISTER listen to me and go upstairs and take a shower." I said in a cold, firm and stern voice and shot him a menacing glare. Stating my two word title was like a reminder to me, since lately, I think I'm becoming more and more conscious of everything he does. He shot me his own cold glare when he finally glanced my way.

"I won't till you tell me that thing that set you like this. I know something is wrong! You never call youself like that! So why now?" he said defiantly. I let off a heavy sigh and turned around. Okay, he wins that argument, since even I don't know why I am acting like this.

"Suit yourself." I murmured and turned back to my cleaning.

A few hours passed by as the awkward and annoying silence enveloped us. As a weak-willed girl that I am, I was almost reaching my limit when Rin chose to barge in the room at the right time.

"HEY!" she exclaimed as she slammed the door open. She immediately noticed the heavy atmosphere as her volume died down.

"Err.. What's with this atmosphere?" she asks, breaking the silence. None of us said anything before I slammed the rag down and stomped out of the room. Seriously, I've reached my limit already.

"I'm going ahead. I still have a scheduled recording today." I said to no one in particular as I marched to the front door.

"B-But.. Mi-Miku.. Isn't it until later? I know yours is earlier than ours, but isn't it better if we all go together?" Rin stuttered frantically. I say, she is cute when flustered but now is not really the right time to be all cuddly and giggle at her flustering face. I ignored her and placed my shoe on and went out, slamming the door behind me.

"Aren't I going too far just because I am confused AND embarrased?" I murmured to myself and head to the studio. I walked through the shortest route I know as I plugged in my earplugs and hummed along with the songs.

_Okay, I think a song or two should be able to calm me down._

I thought as I carelessly walked into a dangerous situation.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Okay this is so not good. I just finished my shower and this is what I see? The gloomy and awkward atmosphere filling the kitchen as Len and Miku cleaned on opposite sides. Miku somehow looked dark, irritated and enduring? Is she? Len is.. Well, he's just the same- enduring- but he looks somewhat sad and exhausted.

_What's with these two? Why the heavy atmosphere? and shouldn't Len be upstairs taking a shower? Why is he here looking like the mess he was minutes before? What has he done this time? Because to me? It looks like he just added oil to the fire._

I thought and sighed internally. I jolted when Miku slammed the rag down and stormed out of the house. Even though she would usually laugh when I get flustered, this time, she ignored it.

I turned back to the only culprit I could think of and glared at him.

"What?" he asked, irritated and gave me an 'I'm-innocent' look.

"What did you do this time? Do you know you seemed like you just added oil to the fire between the minutes I wasn't here? What are you playing here, Shota-boy?" I accused. Yeah, I called him shota-boy, since that's the easiest, shortest, most effective way to upset his incredibly long fuse.

"THE HELL?! I didn't do anything wrong, you wash-board chest!" and yeah he said that. Okay, I was able to blow his fuse and yeah I know, it's somehow meant to backfire. I was burning.

"OH YEAH? THEN HOW COME SHE WAS LIKE THAT? IT WAS YOUR FAULT SURELY, SHOTA-BOY!" I screeched. He grinded his teeth before he spat.

"I SAID I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHY SHE WAS LIKE THAT, WASH-BOARD CHEST!" he cried.

"STOP PLAYING INNO-" I was cut with a sudden ringing.

"Is that.." I trailed off when I tried to distinguish the sound.

"Ah! That's my phone!" Len said and walked upstairs.

"Oh! While you're at it, Go take a shower, you stink." I reminded him just as he was about to vanish upstairs.

"Whatever, washboard chest." he said again and rolled his eyes.

"Calm Down Rin. It will do you no good if you punch him now. It will set Miku off more." I reminded myself and inhaled deep.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! DO THAT AND I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!" I heard Len scream and surprised me at his voice's volume. Never have I heard or seen him that mad. Well, maybe I have, but that was just when we were still on Middle School. He took a bunch of boys picking on us that time down, even though they ganged up on him, he was able to bring them down in the end. He was cool at that time, and I was sure what made him so mad like that was when one of the boys grabbed a bunch of Miku's hair and started bad-mouthing it while pulling on them. And now, I am as sure as hell something bad happened to her to fire him up like that.

Len came rushing down after he took a real quick shower and changed his pajamas into casual clothes.

"Len? What's-" I was cut short before I even got the chance to ask what was the phone call about.

"Rin! immediately call the police while we head there! Those bastards, daring to kidnap Miku! I swear am gonna knock the living ghost out of them." he said between clenched teeth as he seethed in anger. Even I, who usually is a stubborn, prideful and annoying girl, won't dare go up against this side of Len.

I nodded and hurriedly dialed the police's mobile.

_Goddesses, Please don't allow any situations that might endanger Miku's life. Keep her safe till we reach her._

I prayed mentally as I followed after Len.

* * *

**Author's Rants:**

**So yeah, Len and Miku's duet song was a bit confusing right? So here you go, a bit guidance.**

**Blah blah blah - Len's Part**

_**Blah blah blah - Miku's Part**_

_**Blah blah blah - though it should be obvious already but this is their duet part.**_

**The English there is just a translation so to understand the song properly. And Hey! I love that song, so sweet yet so sad too.**

**So yeah, show the review button some attention and click it, yeah below the page. Press it and tell me what you have in mind and I'l give you cookies : )**

**#HalloweenGodspell**


	3. Right Here

_The sweet serenade of your voice_

_Calms and drowns all other noise_

_I sing for you, Oh please find me_

_before I become 'His' bride-to-be_

**Miku's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes as the sun's warmth bathe my body. I peeled one eye open and was greeted with the blinding light.

_Did Len open the curtains again?_

I complained mentally and rolled to my side, letting a soft groan out. I didn't feel the once comfy bed that always greet me whenever I wake up. I opened both of my eyes and saw a single white cloth below me.

_Where am I?_

I thought frantically and tried to push myself up. That's when I noticed the ropes tightly wrapped around my body. I sat up slowly and glanced around me. Nothing was familiar to my eyes. All I see was Tin, scraps of metal, rust-covered tin roof, a recently put out fire, a wooden table with cans of beers on top of it and two men, who's backs were facing me. I silently squirmed back, afraid they might notice me awake, but unfortunately hit the dead-end and made a sound. I accidentally hit a a metal scrap that was in the way, garnering their attention and whipped their heads to me. They both were familiar to me, especially the Red-head guy.

"Oh! You're finally up!" He beamed. I put up my front, not letting them show how afraid I was afraid.

"Who are you and What do you want from me?" I asked with a hard voice. He looked taken aback at first and gave off a low chuckle.

"My, My, Princess, It was rather rude of me not to introduce myself." He started and stood up from his chair and walked forward me. He stood a few feet away from me and knelt. His right hand was balled into a fist and placed on top of his heart and his head was bowed low.

"I am Ted. Ted Kasane. Right hand of Mr. Kaito Shion." He introduced and looked up to meet my eyes.

"I have come for you." He said before he broke into a grin.

"Why?" I asked shortly.

"Well, I was asked to retrieve you- his fiancee." He informed me like it was a matter of fact.

"WHAT?!" I literally screamed.

_What on earth-? Is he mad? Me? Engaged? I don't even know that Kaito Shion guy and he says I am his fiancee? Don't joke with me._

I thought unbelievably as I shook my head gently.

"Yes, He's quite eager to see you again, Princess. In fact, he wanted to see you for himself but we found the place to be dangerous, so we asked him, more like forced him, to stay and leave everything to us." He said, his grin not leaving his face.

"Stop joking with me-"

"Oh, we are not joking, princess. Actually, we'll be boarding a plane soon, so would you kindly be a little more docile so we would not have problems on our journey? else, we'd be forced to knock you out again and it really is bothering." He ranted. I glared at him when he doesn't seem to understand me.

"Let. Me. go." I emphazised every word.

"That can be considered if you just behave." He said with a shrug

"You may have mistaken me for another person! I DON'T know the guy!"

"There's no way I would mistake you for someone else. You see, the given description suits you perfectly- Long teal hair, Cyan orbs, slender figure and porcelain-like skin. If you still doubt the descriptions I have a photo of you, taken when you were still young." He informed and took a photo from his chest pocket and held it close to me.

"Now tell me, is this not you?" He asked. I stared dumb-founded at the photo before me. It was definitely me, but how did this Ted person get it. More over, how did his Master, the Kaito Shion guy, know me? I don't remember anyone of that name.

"I take your silence as a Yes? Now, would you please behave and save us the trouble of making you behave?" He asked and took the photo away, stuffing it back to where he took it. I looked away not responding to his question. I would not have much chance against this Red-Head and his companion, a Silver-haired bishounen boy, anyway.

"Thank you." He appreciated my silence and moved back to his chair. I sat there choking up my sobs, not wanting for them to see me weak.

_Len.. Where are you? Please come quickly and save me._

I thought as the anxiety ate me.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

We have been searching for a day already and still no sign of her. Worry, Guilt, Stress and Anger mixed and built up in me. I glanced at Rin as she kept in contact with the police that's helping us search for her, but even with them, we still couldn't find a single lead. I extended my searching vicinity and looked into almost all possible hideouts a kidnapper would chose. The last on my thoughts was this Abandoned Harbor.

"Len! I called them but still they couldn't find her." She huffed out as she flipped her phone to close. I glanced to her briefly before I returned my gaze at the Harbor before us.

"This will be the last. If she isn't here then we'll expand our search again. I won't stop till I find her Rin... else, I'd lose my sanity." I said and whispered the last.

We slowly made our way inside the harbor. It was empty, apart from a few boxes that seemed empty, rundown warehouses, and corroded boats. I searched around, while having Rin behind me all the time. I was about to give up, thinking she wasn't here at all when I heard a soft sweet hum.

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running_

It sang. I followed the voice to where I heard it came from and came face to face with a really rundown station-house at the farthest back. I tried to listen in to voices and confirm for myself that I wasn't just hearing a voice that sounded like hers.

"Hey, you can sing! Sing more." A deep voice beamed cheerfully.

"Stop it, Ted." A soft baritone scolded him gently.

"Aww, whatever." He said.

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, Look inside  
I'm right here.._

It continued, this time, the voice was full of sadness and it didn't take me a second to recognize it was really hers. I kicked the door obstructing my way down and saw two men standing beside a certain teal haired angel, who's hanging her head down and trembled. She slowly lifted her head and the second I saw the warm liquid that were now dripping from her beautiful teal orbs, I felt anger flare through my body.

"Let. Her. Go." I spat between gritted teeth. They snapped out from their shock and crouched on defensive stance.

"Who are you?" The red-head guy asked and glared at me.

"It doesn't matter who I am." I said simply and walked towards them when they didn't make a move. I kept my icy glare on the red-headed guy as he did the same to me. I glanced for a bit to Miku and saw her staring at me with wide-eyes.

_Did I scare her again? Shit! I'll deal with that later.. I need to get past these guys if I want to save her.._

"I'll ask you again.. Who. Are. You?" He asked, emphasizing every word.

"Let her go before I hurt you." I threatened as I ignored what he said.

"No can do, Mr. Saviour. My Master wishes to see his fiancee; the lady before you." He said. I froze in shock.

_Miku.. has a fiancee?_

I thought unbelievably. I turned to her and as though reading my mind, she shook her head vigorously and looked frantic herself.

"I DON'T! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY! I SWEAR!" She cried, her expression begged me to trust her. She didn't need to make that expression, I trust her with my whole being, that whatever comes out of that cute mouth of hers is my only truth. I gave her a warm and knowing smile before I diverted my gaze back to the Red-Head again.

"Stop spouting nonsense! The lady you captured said so herself, she doesn't know the guy. Release her immediately." I stated firmly and balled my fists on my side. He shook his head gently and clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner.

"It finally dawned on me, how slow have I been? Len-dono, I can't do what you just said, you see, my master had long to see her for almost 13 years. I can't just fail him when I'm this close, can I?" He said and had a smug smile. I furrowed my brow as confusion swirled on me as to why he knows my name.

"How did you-"

"There was only one certain blond boy who hated my master for liking Miku-sama, and that was her brother, Len-dono- you." He cut me as he guessed my question. Miku snapped her head to his direction as he said that like it was a matter of fact and adjusted his glasses.

"Ted... Ted... TEDDY?! Are you that Teddy who always tailed the lady of the house?" Miku asked.

"lady?" Ted asked in confusion.

_Teddy? THAT teddy? who'd always stop me when I want to see Miku? that guy who'd purposely lose me in order to bring that guy and Miku together?_

I asked as memories from my childhood came back to me. I drew my clenched fists back and launched it straight to his face. He stumbled back a few steps as the blow caught him off guard.

"What the-" He tried to curse before I stood in front of him.

"I believe I still have a score to settle with you and your master." I said darkly and towered over him. I held him by his clothes' collar and lifted him up and prepared for another blow.

"kyaa!" a shriek caught my attention.

"Stop right there!" the soft baritone voice I heard awhile ago cried. I snapped my gaze to his direction and saw him holding Miku by her arm harshly.

"Let him go before I hurt he-" He wasn't able to finish as a kick hit his head and sent him flying a few feet away.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you.. No one messes with the Kagamine Twins." I said and gave the perpetrator of the kick, Rin, a smug smirk.

"No one.. and I mean NO ONE! dares to hurt Miku! I'll kill you if you do!" Rin spat and hurried to Miku, who fell to the ground.

"Now, back to our business. Listen here tomato-head.."

"Stop with that name!" He cried and cut me. I just laughed mockingly and rolled my eyes.

"I'm taking my princess back and I'll let you and your companion go, so send this message to your dumb master, 'Stay away from my princess, if you want your teeth complete.' Got it?" I commanded while I bore my deep icy glare into his orbs. He shivered slightly and nodded softly. I let go of his collar and he dropped to the ground. I pivoted back to Miku who barely collected herself.

"Mi-" I was cut when she flung herself from Rin's hold to me and hugged me for dear life, sobs racked her trembling petit body as she slowly started to talk.

"I.. I.. I was so scared.. Thanks.. Len... Rin... Thank.. you.. so much." She said between her sobs. Rin got a little carried away as she started to tear up also.

"I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner Miku! I'm sorry you had to go through that situation!" Rin cried as she bawled. Miku turned to her, surprised, while I just rolled my eyes at my twin. Soft giggles erupted from Miku's body as her grip on me loosened and she turned to Rin.

"Stop crying Rin, It makes you un-cute." She said and walked over to her to lend her shoulder and wipe her tears.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd really wonder whoever got into trouble. Come on you two, stop crying already." I cried with exasperation clear in my voice. The two of them whipped their heads at me.

"I am not crying!" They both cried at the same time. Now I'd really wonder who among us are really twins, they 'sometimes' just think alike.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. Now get your butts up so we can go home already." I sarcastically said and tried to act cool and say those words to avoid them notice my trembling hands. They huffed and stood up while brushing the dirt off their clothes.

"Yes Mr. Grumpy!" Rin cried with much sarcasm and marched past me, now taking the lead. Miku followed suit while giggling. I felt cold petit hands held mine as her long locks of teal brushed my face- her small lips touching my cheeks. She pulled back a second after and smiled warmly, the tears swelling on her eyes.

"Thank you for worrying and saving me, but you can relax now. I am fine thanks to you." She whispered and smiled sweetly. I stared at her for a few moments as the sensation left by her lips sank down my brain. I averted my gaze and covered my face with my free hand as I felt my face warm up. I squeezed her hand in mine and tried to calm myself down.

"Len?" her soft voice calling my name so sweetly again. Ah~ I just love hearing my name roll off her tongue.

"I'm sorry and I'm glad you're safe." I said and didn't dare to look back at her, not trusting myself to cover the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Thank you so much, Len. You are the best." I heard her say before she pulled me for a dash. She was smiling again, and I am happy again. She was smiling like she didn't get into trouble. She was already giggling like a four-year-old who got her chocolate treats and that almost immediately brought the smile back to my face again. I couldn't believe how this single girl got me at the palm of her hands while not noticing it. This girl, certainly, is the core of my life.

_Oh, Just how much could you love a girl? Cause I swear there is not a word that could describe this feeling reeling in my insides right now._

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

I was scared out of my wits when I heard Miku shriek. I whipped my head to the cause and saw him gripping Miku's arm harshly that it'd surely leave a bruise after. I blanked out and didn't notice I had already landed a high kick on his face and sent him flying a few feet away. Yeah, I know how to fight since I studied some martial arts for self-protection.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. No one messes with the Kagamine Twins." I heard my twin say. I snapped out in that instant and clenched my fists.

"No One.. And I mean NO ONE! dares to hurt Miku! I'll kill you if you do!" I bit harshly. It was true after all. It wasn't only me who'd kill if Miku got hurt.. I know 'He' will do worse. I rushed to Miku and helped her up. She was trembling but she had collected herself already.

"Stop with the name!" I heard the Red-headed guy cry. I couldn't hear what Len had said before he let go of the guy and he dropped to the ground. He turned around and walked close to us. I was still holding Miku, not taking chances in case her legs are still wobbly.

"Mi-" before Len could even finish, she escaped from my supporting grip and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face at the crook of it. She sobbed while she talked slowly. I say, it hurt to hear her sound like that. The tears pooled in my eyes and supressed it no longer, I let the fear that bubbled inside me a while ago flow out in the form of tears. She was always the sweet and kind sister I grew up with. She stopped crying and comforted me instead. I didn't stop crying till I heard his exhasperated voice. I am not sure why but all of a sudden I felt extremely embarrased and quickly stopped crying.

"I am not crying!" I exclaimed and surprisingly enough, Miku too. I turned to her as she turned to me ang giggled together. I huffed up and walked past him to avoid anyone notice the blush that slowly crept up to my face.

"He-" I was about to call them but stopped when I saw the scene before me. Miku just kissed Len on his cheeks. I froze in shock and reflexively turned around, cupping my mouth with my hand, while the other clutched my chest.

_What is this?_

The question popped in my mind as the painful throbbing on my chest didn't stop. The tears came back up again and this time, it took most of my will power to suppress it. I walked ahead of them before I heard her giggling and wrapped her other arm around mine and dragged us out.

..

.

"Please?" she plead with that irresistable charm of hers. I grunted and looked over to the more troubled one- Len. He huffed a defeated sigh and shrugged his shoulders at me and smiled cheekily at Miku, which we took as a 'Yeah, Fine'. Miku grinned widely and scooted to the center of her teal, queen-sized, four-post, canopy bed. She patted her both sides, the grin not leaving her face. I crawled to her left while Len just laid on her right after turning off the lights.

"Good night Len, Rin." she murmured in her sleep-filled voice.

"Good night Miku." We both said at the same time. I was facing Miku's back and Miku facing Len's. I was about to close my eyes and allow sleep to use it's magic on me when the mattress beneath me shifted. I opened my eyes again and saw an arm wrapped securely around Miku as she snuggled close to it. I immediately recognize it as Len's as I saw the bracelet Miku and I gave to him on our birthday.

I reached out my hand and clutched the fabric above the blanket and instantly feel asleep, with the slight pain looming over my chest.

_Goddesses. This is so wrong. Why did I have to feel this way? Why am I in love with my sibling? Why Len of all people?_

I thought in my sleep-induced mind and clutched his shirt tightly.

_I watched and stood still there_

_as you gazed at her, my dear.._

_Oh my dearest, how painful was it to see_

_when all I wanted was for you to look at me._

* * *

**Yes, I am currently in the middle of surviving in the middle of my finals and my head feels like breaking. College life sucks.. ughhh.. but then again, this life is fun : )**

**So I expect your reviews, yeah? I love you for doing that :** You'll really make my day ; ) THANKS :D**

**YES~ just below~ that's it.. press it and tell me what you think about it : )**


	4. I Love Him

_I love him_

I woke up with a scream as I dreamt of being taken away by the two pro-like kidnappers. Len abruptly got up and wrapped his strong lean arms around me and whispered comforting words to me while Rin rubbed my back up and down. I soon calmed down and regained my regular breathing. I felt Len gently broke our hug and looked down at me.

"Are you fine now?" He asked, worry lacing his words. I nodded shakily and kept my head hung down. Rin continued to rub my back and I felt Len's right hand run through my hair.

"It's fine. We are here. You don't have to be afraid, okay?" He whispered and planted a soft kiss on my forehead, which, ever so oddly, sent a wave of peace and feeling of safety course through my nerves; calming me immediately. As Len never broke our hug again, I ended up sleeping in his arms.

..

.

"Miku.. Miku.. Wake up." A soft, gentle and cute voice woke me up and as a heavy sleeper? I'd guess she was going on for about 5 minutes already. I groaned and rolled to my side to get a better view at my adorable sister, bathed in sunlight making her blonde hair glisten a bit.

"Yes?" I asked groggily and rubbed my eyes, trying to wipe the sleepiness away.

"You do realize we have recording soon, right?" She asked with a cheerful smile.

"Rin.. I don't know why you're so cheerful today but isn't it later this noon?" I asked in a logy voice and rolled back to my initial position again and hit something hard and warm.

"You both need to get up with much haste if you don't want to get late." As Rin said that, I lifted my head and froze at the sight before me. As much as I wanted to ask Rin again, I couldn't. The words flew off my head the moment those pretty ocean blue eyes slowly opened and gazed back at mine. His face was merely inches away from mine and a little bit of movement and I could taste that delicious delicacy, those chapped, pinkish li-

_STOP! STOP! STOP! Indecent thoughts! Shoo! Move out! Pack your things and go! Shoo!_

I thought frantically and shook my head mentally. I remained frozen there, making my own brain command my eyes to avert my gaze, however, the particular stubborn part wasn't coordinating well, or rather, it wasn't even trying to decoding the message!

A snap of a finger made both of us snap out and break from our hug.

_How did I end up in his arms?_

I turned to an annoyed Rin and smiled nervously.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Stupid Lovebirds." she huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. I blushed at the 'Lovebirds' word and froze yet again. She seemed as if to notice and pulled me up from the bed.

"We'll never be able to get in time if you keep freezing like that Miku." She grumbled and dragged me to the bathroom, but rather gently. I heard the door slam shut behind me. I turned to lock it and started stripping off my night gown. I heard her walk away as I continued to strip down.

"Hey! Get your butt and start preparing too!" I heard her scold Len. Len then quickly got to his feet and scrambled to the other bathroom. He was really in a hurry as his footsteps sounded heavy and full with haste. Well, no one messes with Rin when she's in a hurry. I hurried to my own business and took a shower. After a few moments in there, I wrapped a towel around my naked body and went back to my room in only a towel. Since Rin dragged me there, I forgot to bring with me a change of clothes. I twisted the doorknob and pushed it open while humming to myself.

"Oh! Finally do-" Len's voice trailed off as he looked my way and I froze on my spot. Seriously, I've been freezing a whole lot this morning. I'd surely be a statue if this goes on.

He suddenly turned around and ducked to my bed, face first, and hid under the pillows.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-I decided t-to uhh.. wait for you here with Rin! That's all! I didn't mean to I swear!" He hurriedly cried. I walked to my wardrobe and walked in and without a word closed it behind me. Well, what could I say? I was already so red from the embarrassment of having Len see me in only a towel! I'm sure if I tried to talk back there, it'd only come out as a shaky whisper! I started to ransack for an outfit to wear and settled on a simple pink tank top with a black cardigan on top and jeans. I am kinda afraid to show some skin today because of what happened yesterday. I don't know why? must be in my psyche. After dressing, I went out again. This time though, Len kept his head buried on the pillow.

_Isn't it hard to breathe when like that?_

"Ermm.. You can look now Len. I don't want you fainting due to lack of oxygen." I said. I saw him jolt at my voice and shifted uncomfortably.

"O-Okay." he said in an unsteady voice.

_What's wrong with him?_

He pushed himself up but kept his gaze down.

"Seriously Len, Miku is fully clothed now." Rin huffed and pushed herself out of the bed and strode close to me. She linked her arm around mine and stalked out the door, slamming it close behind her. I turned to Rin as she started to run and drag me down the stairs. She was smiling so cheerfully already so I really can't be a kill joy and start mulling over what happened yesterday. It was done and whoever that Shion guy was? He must be really worried about how that lost girl is living her life. She bolted out on the door and paused by the stairs that lead to our car waiting for us. We looked past our shoulder and saw Len by the stairs and momentarily paused to catch his breath, when he did so, he looked up and we both playfully stuck our tongues out before we giggled and dashed to the car. He remained there for a while before he snapped out and hurried after us. We were wrapped in a comfortable silence as we rode to our destination. No, we aren't going to attend school today because our schedules will be quite busy with our concerts fast approaching.

"Miku, Are you sure you're fine?" Rin suddenly broke the silence and turned to me. I smiled at her to ease her anxiety and held her hands.

"I am Rin. I can sing just fine." I said.

"But.. Please don't force yourself, Okay?" Rin said worriedly.

"I will. Now, get moving. We still have a rehearsal awaiting us." I said when I felt our car halt. She turned to her side and scooted over to the opened door.

..

.

"No, No, No Hatsune-san. You must sing it with more emotion." Our Music director reprimanded yet again.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. It's almost 2 hours already and they're still not happy with how I sang the song yet. I hung my head in embarrassment as I can't get the song right.

"I suggest that you rest for a while Hatsune-san." He said and took off his headphones and stood up. I took my own set of headphones off too and walked out of the recording studio. I was about to close the door behind me when I heard his assistant said something.

"She must not have been in love, Sir." she said and handed him a cup of coffee.

_Not been in love? What does it mean to be in love anyway?_

I thought to myself as I walked in the silent gray hallways. I took the elevator and went to the ground floor to try and freshen myself with a tea. The doors opened and revealed a surprised Len.

"Miku!... You.. Are you fine?" He beamed and suddenly worry coated his words. I quickly forced a smile on my face and walked out of the elevator.

"Of course I am." I exclaimed. His expression didn't change though, more like, he became even more worried.

"Are you really sure? How'd your recording go?" He asked softly, as if aware that it was a sensitive subject to me.

"Uhh.. He-Hey, where is Rin? Why isn't she with you?" I asked as to avoid the matter and changed our course of discussion. Thankfully enough, he didn't push the issue further.

"Well, she's out with Luka-nee. Luka-nee asked her to help her with groceries and her luggage." He said with a casual shrug.

"Luggage? Groceries?" I asked and tilted my head in confusion.

"Ah yes, you haven't heard about it. Apparently, she decided to move and live with us." He said with a smile. I nodded softly after I took in the new info, as much as I want to jump up and down because of the news, I really can't find it in me to be so happy about it. Don't get me wrong, I do love having Luka-nee around and I am beyond excited about it, it's just that with my current state of affairs, I am just too bothered to be all happy and giddy. I walked silently to an Automatic Vending Machine with Len following behind me. I pushed the button for a camomile tea with honey and vanilla and it rolled down. I grabbed it from the box where it'd always fall and walked to a nearby bench. Len was just there beside me, keeping me company, not saying a word but making me feel he'd always be there for me. I smiled against the can of tea and sipped a bit of it.

"Len.. Thank you." I broke the comforting silence and turned to smile at him and he smiled back.

"Are you fine NOW?" He asked.

"Yep, I feel much better after a tea." I said and leaned back.

"That's good." He said and gave me his loop-sided grin.

"You had me worried back there." He added. The way he looked at me makes me think I am the only person in the world for him, like only I mattered. The way he smiled at me makes me feel so loved. The warmth spreading like wildfire quickly found its way on my cheeks, the loud beating in my chest felt like it was a gong signalling a warning and the butterflies that resided in my stomach went wild inside. I never believed in such words like 'He took my breath away' or like 'In that moment all I could see was him' but that moment proved me terribly wrong. Nothing mattered so much more that time besides him, his adorable loop-sided smile literarily took my breath away. I turned away before he could even notice my face go red and chugged the tea down in a few gulps.

_I.. Why am I acting like this? gather yourself Miku! Len is your BROTHER for Goddesses' sake! It's a taboo to love your sibling in that way._

I mentally scolded and slapped myself. I took in a few deep breaths, mustering enough courage to turn around and face him.

"I think-" I trailed off when someone suddenly interrupted me.

"Len-sama?!" exclaimed a high-pitched, classy and accented voice. We both whipped our heads to where the voice came from and saw this really pretty girl in a black short skirt, white shirt and a black vest with a black boots to match. Her hair was a golden blonde like Len's but a tone bit darker, it was tied up into a side-ponytail and flowed all the way down to her thighs. She took her sunglasses off and took a good look at Len.

"It really is you! Oooh! Len-sama! I finally found you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Len's neck and clung.

"He-Hey! Get off me! Stop clinging to me!" Len scolded and pried her hands off him.

"Might we be introduced?" I asked, disturbing them. I don't know what I am feeling and it certainly is my first time seeing the girl but I already have this ugly rage burning inside me.

"Oh! Yeah, this is the first you've seen her. This is Akita Neru, an old acquaintance." He said plainly.

"Neru, this is Miku.. uhmm.." He trailed off as if bothered by something.

"Is she.. your girlfriend, Len-sama?" She asked so sweetly and batted her eyelashes at Len.

"Oh no, no.. She is not.. uhh.. She is my sister." He abruptly declined. I don't understand why I should even be feeling like what I am feeling now, but when he readily declined her suspicion, it somewhat.. I don't know? It somehow hurt to hear. I got that uncanny painful stab on my chest as I felt it tightening so much.

"I see. I thought she was a potential threat." She said and sighed in relief. She then turned to me with a sweet smile and bowed.

"I am Akita Neru. Pleased to meet you, Miku." she said and waved. I smiled at her and bowed back before I walked away without another word and strode to the open elevator.

_It's better this way. I must not interrupt them in any other way. I must give them some privacy.. I must.._

I paused and waited for the door to close and just take me any floor but that one. As I felt the familiar sound of the elevator's door closing, I lifted my head and saw his horror-stricken face and his hand outstretched like they were trying to reach me. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to calm my unclenching chest and breathed deep. It was quite shaky and my eyes stung a bit. My face felt a bit damp too. I re-opened my eyes and saw my face in the mirrors inside the elevator. I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face and they weren't stopping.

"Whaa- Why am I.. Why are these tears.." I softly monologue, unable to finish even a sentence. I tried to wipe the tears away before anyone found me like that but as I did, the picture of Neru clinging to Len flashed back and more tears streamed down.

"What is this? Why does it hurt? Why?" I murmured to myself before I pushed the button that would take me to the highest floor of the building. It stopped at the 30th floor and I took the few remaining stairs to reach that certain place where I could cool off and calm myself before I go back to recording again. I opened the door and the cold wind brushed my face. It was such a good spot for hiding and thinking. I closed the door behind me and walked to a space where I could sit down and just enjoy the view before me. It was somehow different from our school's rooftop since it was taller but just like in the school, it can view very nice spectacles too.

"All I need is an hour of peace and I can go back to the studio with a smile." I murmured and breathed in deep.

_That girl.. She likes Len.. I can feel it. Len isn't aware of it but I know with the way she clung and became uneasy when she thought I could be Len's girlfriend._

I thought over and remembered the pretty girl awhile ago.

_She was sweet and kind yet I acted like that in front of her. She didn't do anything to me yet I hated her already. Just how ugly can I get?_

I told myself as new batch of tears started to pool my eyes again.

"What's with this hateful feeling?" I monologue and clutched my chest.

_What about Len? What does he feel for the girl?_

I asked myself and suddenly my phone rang. I fished it out of my pocket and read the caller ID.

Len.

_Yeah, speak of the devil._

"Yes?" I spoke after I flipped it open and answered it. I tried to clear my voice as to not make it obvious I was crying.

"Miku? Where are you?" He asked. His voice somehow sounded frantic and worried.

"I.. Look Len, I am fine. Don't worry." I said, deciding not to tell him for I don't want to face him yet. Not with me feeling as ugly as this.

"Miku.. Did I.. Did I do something wrong?" he asked gently. I could tell without looking at him, that he's down, that he dreaded to hear my answer and that he's worried for me. I let off a sigh and looked up to the vast cloudless sky above me.

"No, you didn't." I answered him finally after a short pause.

_It's me.. Something's so wrong inside of me.. I can't let you see me like this.. I don't want to._

I silently thought to myself.

"So, Why?" He asked. I got confused with what he asked and was about to ask him.

"Why did you cry?" he finished before I got the chance to ask. I stiffened with what he asked.

_He.. He saw me cry?_

"Wha-What? What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to find a reason to deny it.

"In the elevator.. In your reflection in the mirror.. When you lifted your head.. I saw you cry." He said. I've been hearing a few rustles on the line for a while but ignored it, thinking it was only the signal and the bad reception because of the machines that jams the signal. I paused and debated on what to answer. If it would be better if I just admit that I really did or deny it further.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry." I answered finally. I brought the phone away from my ear and pressed the end call. I shoved it back to my pocket and brought my knees closer to my chest and buried my face in my palm. I sobbed yet again, thinking how I am acting currently isn't appropriate. Someone was worried about me and I just acted cold and ignored it.

_I didn't want to feel this way.. I hated feeling like this.. I don't like this burning rage within me.. I feel so ugly.. I don't want to hate anyone._

I kept on thinking how this sudden hate that sprung out of nowhere is so ugly and hateful. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't hear the door creak open and close. I just realized there was someone with me when his strong lean arms wrapped around me and it pulled me closer and embraced me tight. His scent filled my nostrils as I inhaled more of his intoxicating fragrance. The feeling of warmth and safety within those arms were enough to make me stop crying.

"See? You were crying." His melodious and gentle words was all I could hear, gone were the birds' calls, the cars' honking below and the machines' rumblings. All I could see and hear was this man, encasing me in his arms.

_Please God.. Just stop time._

I thought and suddenly snapped out. It was wrong. That feeling was wrong. I pushed him off me and stumbled backwards as I caught him off guard. He looked at me surprised and I just hung my head down.

"Please just leave me alone." I said in a quiet voice.

"Miku.." He called my name. It was so sweet. I really loved hearing my name roll off his tongue.

_No! I shouldn't feel like that!_

"Please.. Just.. Just leave.." I said a tone higher this time.

"Look at me when you say that." he said, his voice becoming hard and stern. I flinched a bit with his words but didn't abide. Instead I stood up without having as much as glance his way and strode to the door. As I was nearing the door, his hand suddenly caught mine and I was spun around. He cupped my cheeks and forced me to look at him. His lovely aquamarine eyes were full of worry. As for mine, it was ugly.

"Please.. Don't look at me.. I am ugly.. This feeling is ugly.." I said and forced my head to turn and avert my gaze, but his hold on me was strong.

"What is? What are you feeling?" He asked again. He stared deep into my eyes and I just wanted to get lost in them.

"I.. I don't know.. All I know is that.. I didn't like you talking to that girl." I confessed in a small voice that even I barely heard it myself.

_Why? Why don't I like it when Len's talking with her?_

I thought and as though reading my mind, Len asked the same thing.

"Why?"

"I don't know.. I don't understand it.. I hate feeling like this." I whined.

_Why is my heart beating so erratically with him holding me like this? Why are the butterflies on the move again? Why do I always want those orbs to gaze at me and only me? Why do I hate seeing that girl clinging to him?_

I asked myself questions leading only to one answer.

_I love him. I love this guy before me. I love him with a love that exceeds that of a normal sibling. I love him, romantically._

I finally found the answer I dreaded to know. I hated seeing the pretty girl clinging to him because I love him. I would get this pleasant pounding in my chest because I love him. The butterflies would always act up whenever he touches or stares at me because I love him. I wanted those pretty aquamarine orbs to look at me only because I love him.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked when he didn't hear it and arched a brow.

"I.. I love you Len.. I know now.. I didn't want you talking to that girl because I love you.. I know it's inappropriate because we're siblings.. but I love you.. I know it's ugly and disgusting for me to be feeling this way about you but I can't help it.. I love you. I noticed it a whole lot earlier but I tried to pass it as nothing but a sibling love but as days passed by.. It's becoming harder and harder to deny it." I confessed all at once and watched Len's shocked face.

_I knew it.. He'd find it disgusting._

"Please.. Just forget about it.. Forget I said anything.. I know it's disgusting so please just for-"

"Whoever told you I found it disgusting? Would you please shut up for a while? I haven't said anything and you go ahead and tell me to forget everything you just said? I.. All my life I dreamed nothing but that girl. To say that I think about her everyday would be an understatement. I always thought it was all just a wishful thinking that she might learn to love me.." He said and paused. I watched his every move from when he let me go, to when he hung his head down, to when he ran a hand through his hair, and to when he finally gazed back at me.

"But finally.. she finally said she loves me." he said with a sweet smile on his face. I know I should have been happy for him, but with the fact that I just confessed to my own brother that had someone he likes just hurts. It hurts so much.

"I wish you happiness then." I said in a cold and strained voice. I was fighting back the new batch of tears threatening to fall.

"No.." That one word got all of my attention back to him.

"You should wish US happiness." He said and emphasized the word as he cupped my cheeks gently and leaned in closer till he closed the distance between us. His lips were on mine and just that was sending these pleasant shivers throughout my body.

"I love you too Miku.. I have loved you all my life." he said when he pulled away. I smiled and let go of the tears as I held his hand that were on my cheeks and leaned into it.

"I'm glad.. I thought you'd hate me for confessing something so outrageous to you." I said and smiled while crying.

"Haha, you can't imagine how those words made me so happy that I couldn't care about other things at all. It was always my dream to have you loving me back Miku, and looks like I finally did it." He said before he kissed me again. This time however, he kiss was passionate and slow. It was so sweet that I almost forgot my recording session.

"Oh! Goddesses! I need to get back. I need to finish my recording." I exclaimed when I pulled away from his kiss.

"Oh? so you're not done yet?"

"If someone wasn't always bothering my mind I could have." I teased and stuck a tongue out at him. We walked back together to the elevator and luckily there weren't any passengers.

"Oh, so you've been thinking about me too." He retorted as he closed the distance yet again when the doors to the elevator shut close and it rumbled to life.

"Yes I do, you spoiled brat." I pecked him in the nose and smiled. He kissed me again and pulled back after a few seconds.

"Haha, Go now. Do your best in your song." He said before the door opened and I dashed ahead of him.

_Everything will be fine_

_Now that you are mine_

_I can feel my heart fly_

_As I sing this song to the sky_

* * *

**Hey! I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but I was just finishing the other one since it ended already. Now, I might just devote my time in finishing this story, IF I get a lot of readers :) seriously, are Len x Miku fans not reading this one? I am so sad T^T well, anyway, I love them so I'm not giving up this story ;)**


	5. Sweet Secret

**Sweet Secret**

**Len's P.O.V**

I waited for the elevator doors to close as I watched her figure slowly fade into the distance. I still couldn't believe that that small back that I chased for so long, I finally caught up to it. My feelings finally reached her. I smiled and looked down to my hands and clenched it softly.

_She finally returned my feelings._

I thought and didn't notice my smile turn into a grin. I pushed the button her recording studio was at and rode back to the ground floor in which I intended to wait for her to finish the recording. The floor opened and revealed a giggling Rin and Luka-nee, who were, obviously, in a conversation before they noticed me.

"Oh! Hi Len." Luka-nee greeted after Rin stiffened suddenly.

"Hi Luka-nee! Rin!" I greeted them cheerfully. They both had an amused expression and arched their brows before they walked in the elevator.

"Something good happened?" asked Luka-nee curiously. I glanced at her for a bit before I flashed her a smile.

"Yeah." I answered with a nod before I shoved my hands in my jean's pocket.

"We can see that, Idiot." Rin mumbled. I flashed her a glare but didn't even last 5 seconds when I remembered Miku's cute blushing yet weeping face.

"What floor are you going anyway?" I asked as I ignored Rin's 'Are you crazy?' look.

"8th." Luka-nee answered and tried to push the button when she noticed it was already glowing.

"I presume you're going to 8th floor too?" Luka-nee asked.

"Yes. Are you going to check Miku too?" I asked.

"Apparently Yes, not like someone there who finished hours ago but only decided to check on her now." Rin said and eyed me arrogantly.

"Say What?! Well that's because.. because.."

_I can't tell them Miku and I had a little argument and kissed on the rooftop, can I? I mean, we ARE siblings. They would never understand if I tell them about how we feel for each other, wouldn't they?_

I trailed off and unclenched my fist and shoved them back to my pockets and looked away.

"because you were out doing something unreasonable again, weren't you?" Rin continued and teased him.

"Okay, we're here." Luka-nee interrupted as the elevator doors opened. Rin stuck her tongue out for the last time and skipped out of the elevator and went straight towards Miku's studio.

"Don't let what Rin said get to you." Luka-nee suddenly said. I turned to her, surprised for a second but then managed to shake my head softly.

"That's not it." I whispered.

"Let's go then, Len?" she said and walked ahead. I followed after her, as I kept my gaze to the floor pondering the situation Miku and I got in. I heard her twist the door's knob before a sweet, lively, full of emotions, and angelic voice hit my eardrums in full force, that it was able to pull me out of my worries and willed me to listen to it more.

boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka  
suki toka kirai toka  
mata utau ne.

*It's about me, it's about you  
It's about love, It's about love  
It's about like, It's about hate  
That I'll sing again*

ima kimi ga suki de  
teka kimi ga suki de  
mushiro kimi ga suki de  
konna baka na boku wo kimi wa suki de  
aishitekurete.  
konna uta kiite naitekurete  
arigatou.

*By now I love you

I deeply love you, I rather love you

And because you love this stupid me

I'll love you too

If you cry hearing this song

Thank you.*

As she sang this, she noticed us enter and she met my eye. She flashed me her sweetest smile and continued to sing like she was having so much fun. If someone would listen intently to it, one could feel the warm emotions she feels when she sings the song. You could feel the love she wanted to let her listeners' feel, one that a song lacks sometimes; the depth and soul of it.

itsuka boku no kodomo ga juumansai no tanjoubi  
mukaeta toki, iwattekurete sankyuu mashita

kono goon wa isshou de kagirareta jikan de  
umareru kyoku to shi ni nosete  
kimi ni todokeru yo  
korekara mo douka yoroshiku ne

*One day, that childish side of me will

be 100.000 years old, Then I'll meet you, and we'll celebrate it 39 times.

In the time we've been given

I'll put these favors in song and verses

And send them to you

From now on, Please take care of me*

boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka  
suki toka kirai toka  
mada tarinai?

*It's about me, it's about you, it's about love, it's about affection  
It's about Like, It's about hate…  
Still not enough?*

jaa

*Then,*

"kinou nani tabeta?"  
"nani shiteta?"  
"nankai boku no koto omoidashita?"  
konna koto hanashitemiyou ka!

*"What did you eat yesterday?"  
"What did you do?"  
"How much did you think about me?"  
Let's talk about things like this?*

"kimi tabeta." …baka.  
"nani shiteta." …baka.  
"kimi no koto nanka  
wasurechatta yo." …baka.

*"Did you eat?" .. stupid

"What were you doing?" ..stupid.

"I think I forgot about you." ..stupid.*

kimi ga suki de

tteiu no wa uso de  
honto wa daisuki de.  
kizutsuketakunakute  
demo  
kimi ga suki de  
aishitekurete  
"konna uta atta ne" tte  
kimi to waraitainda

*I love you  
But that's not true  
The truth is that I really love you.  
I won't ever hurt you.  
But  
I love you  
I'll love you with everything I have  
Saying 'Ah, there was also a song like that.'  
I want to laugh with you*

(boku mitai na kimi  
kimi mitai na boku  
niteru kedo chigatte  
chigatteru kara niteru

suki da yo toiu tabi ni  
fueru suki no kimochi wa

boku kara takusan no kimi he no)

*The me that is like you  
The you that is like me  
We are similar yet different  
But since we're different, we're similar

Everytime I say 'I love you'  
My affection grows

I'll send it all to you as lots of*

ai kotoba

*Love Words*

She glowed as she sang the song. She looked so ethereal with the lighting inside the studio was giving her, and with the way she timidly move her body, she looked more beautiful. When the last note was hit we all clapped our hands as she bowed in gratitude, a behavior she never got rid of even when she rose to the top of her game, and took her headphones off and jogged to our side.

"Len! Rin! Luka-nee! You're all here!" She exclaimed and gave each of us a big hug. Luka-nee and Rin giggled at her liveliness while I just smiled, keeping it low so as not to make Rin suspicious of anything.

"Hatsune-san, I knew you could pull that song off. However, I wonder why you couldn't do so an hour ago?" The music director asked her as he pushed his swivel chair out of the table and spun it so he could face us, while his headphones lay on his neck. Miku turned to me after he asked and smiled.

"Let's say, I was a bit disturbed of something." She answered vaguely while I figured it almost immediately.

_She was clearly talking about that incident with Neru._

I thought, guilty that I made her cry so much but blushed a bit when she winked at me.

"I'm glad you sorted it out somehow though. It was such a great improvement." He praised Miku's singing. Miku blushed and bowed again.

"Thanks for the compliment." she said.

"You're welcome, though I was only stating the truth." he said and stood up to pet Miku's head.

"We'll be going on ahead then, Masataka-sensei." Luka-nee said and bowed before him too.

"Yes. You have such good talents Megurine-san. You've done well in discovering them." He praised Luka-nee. She smiled at him and nodded before opening the door for us.

"Let's go guys. We have a major clean-up tonight." she announced before she closed the door behind her.

"Ne, Ne, Luka-nee. Are you really staying with us?" Miku asked excitedly.

"Yep, that's why we have a lot of arrangements waiting for us back at home." she giggled and went ahead of us. Rin skipped to the elevator and pushed the button that would take us down. I was about to follow Luka-nee when I felt a small hand grip mine. I turned to it before to the teal eyes of it's owner.

"You know, as I was singing? I was thinking of you." she whispered in my ear before she pecked my cheeks quickly and jogged to where Rin and Luka-nee waited for the elevator. I was left there, stunned and tomato-red.

_Goddesses! That girl will be my undoing! If I won't die of accident because of daydreaming about her, I'd die of heart attack whenever she does that._

I thought incredulously and followed suit as they called me when the elevator arrived.

..

.

"Place it there please." Luka-nee instructed. I brought the pink porcelain vase to where she pointed and placed it there.

"No! A little more to the right.. err.. left a bit? Bring it down just a tiny little bit. There!" Miku instructed and beamed. Rin finally heaved a sigh of relief as she placed the painting in place.

"Done!" We all exclaimed as we collapsed to the carpeted floor.

"Thank you guys, you've done well. How does a Midnight Snack sound?" she giggled when our eyes glittered in anticipation.

"Okay, Okay. I'll be up in a few minutes." she said and closed the door behind her.

"So Rin, How was your recording today?" Miku asked to break the deafening silence.

"It's a so-so, I guess?" she answered.

"Why?" Miku asked again and rolled so that she faced Rin's head. Rin, however, was still in her initial position; lying down facing the ceiling.

"I practiced it beforehand." she answered simply and looked up to Miku and flashed her a grin.

"How about yours, Len?" Rin asked and turned to me.

"Fine. The song was sad but fine." I answered readily.

"What was the song about Len?" Miku asked so sweetly this time. I didn't want to tell her, knowing Miku, she'd bawl her eyes out and mumble how touching or sad the story is.

"Len?" she called me when I remained silent.

"I'm not telling." I said flatly and closed my eyes.

"What a meanie~" she complained and I could almost imagine her pouting. I so wanted to chuckle at that time, but then again, she'd use that against me.

"What was the song about Len?" Rin was the one who asked this time, feeling intrigued herself.

"Not telling." I responded again. I heard a few rustles here and there and I tried to open my eyes and saw Miku, her arms outstretched and her fingers writhing creepily.

"fufufu~ You're not telling huh? Rin~?" she giggled and said in an ominous voice. She called Rin and then I felt my hands pinned behind my back.

"Ow! What the-" I tried to curse when her slender fingers travelled to my sides and tickled me.

"Wa-Wait.. hahahaha.. I... hahaha.. st-stop please.. hahahaha." I beg in between my laugh.

"Are you ready to tell?" Miku asked teasingly.

"N-No.. hahahahah."

"I see. You won't give up then?" she placed her other hand on my other side and tickled me.

"No... not both sides.. hahahaha. please... I'm gonna die."

"No can do. I will only stop if you speak up." she said and pouted. Now, that did it. I can't win against her when she does that.

"Okay, Okay.. hahahaha.. I-I get it.. Sto-Stop now.. please.. hahaha."

"You could have said so at the beginning." Rin huffed teasingly as she got off me and Miku spared my sides..

"It's about a servant, who works for an Evil Princess She was his twin so I guess you sang that too?" I asked and turned to Rin. She nodded and listened intently.

"Well, this servant, he devoted every minute and every hour he had in serving his twin Princess. One day, on an errand, he saw this beautiful green haired lady. He fell in love almost immediately when she flashed him a smile but no matter how he longed for that lady, he can't have her, she was betrothed to the Prince of Blue. When he arrived later that day, he found his twin Princess crying. He asked her what was wrong and he found out she was in love with the said prince and ordered him to kill the green-haired lady, who dared to steal the prince from her. He happily told her he'd do it. So he went to meet with the lady. He staked her heart with a dagger and wondered why the tears never stopped. Days passed by and it was just another day in the castle when the castle shook slightly with the intense tremor from outside the castle. Thousands of villagers invaded her castle and attacked them. The servant, however, only had his Princess' life and safety in mind. He thought of a plan to deceive them and let the Princess escape. He asked his Princess that they trade clothes. The princess at first didn't agree but there was no other way. 'Don't worry, we are twins. They won't know.' The servant said to comfort his Princess and pushed her away so she could escape. He pretended to be the Princess and was subdued. He was chastised to death as the Princess and was sent to the guillotine. The Princess watched from the audience, under the protection of a hood, horrified. She collapsed right in front of the gui-" I trailed off the story when a sob interrupted me. I immediately turned to Miku and saw her tears fall like waterfalls. I froze for a moment and she noticed her tears.

"I-I'm not crying.. I-I'm not." she mumbled quietly. I sighed and rummaged through my pocket searching for my hanky.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you what the song was about." I said as I handed her my handkerchief. I turned to Rin and saw her trying real hard to not let the tears pooling her eyes spill.

"You don't have to hold it in Rin?" I said and she nodded meekly and fished her own hanky from her pocket too.

"What do I do with you two?" I sighed and lay back to the carpeted floor.

"Did the Princess commit suicide?" Miku asked quietly.

"I think not. According to my song, she didn't." I answered.

"Was she that evil that the villagers revolted against her?" She asked again.

"Apparently, Yes. In my song, she was so evil and greedy." Rin answered for me. After all, she was the one singing the Princess of Evil.

"What's going on here?" A voice startled us. We whipped our heads to the door and found Luka-nee with a tray in her hands.

"Uhh.. We were.. Story Telling?" Miku answered cheekily.

"Stories made the both of you cry?" Luka-nee asked, unbelievably.

"Well.. Yes." Rin answered quietly.

"Anyway, forget about that story and have some midnight snacks." Luka-nee said and placed the tray full of treats- cookies, sandwiches and hot chocolate- in our center. We circled around it and took some. Luka-nee was, as expected, a great cook.

"Luka-nee, can you teach me how to make these sometime?" Miku asked and took a sip of her chocolate drink.

"Of course." she readily agreed and took my hanky lying silently on Miku's lap to wipe some chocolate stains on her cheek, probably from the cookies.

"Me too!" Rin piped up and raised her hand while nibbling on her sandwich.

"Yes, you too." Luka-nee said and wiped breadcrumbs off Rin's cheek. Watching her take care of my child-like sisters makes her look like a mother.

"You know Luka-nee, you look like you are our Mother right now." I commented. She blushed and stiffened before she fidgeted and fiddled with her long skirt's hem.

"Tha-That's.. how should I say it.. Is-Isn't that a bit.. em-embarrassing?" she stuttered.

"Well you are an adult after all. Shouldn't you be considering about getting settled and having your own family?" I asked. Miku and Rin turned to her with the same expression as mine; confusion.

"No. There is someone I'm waiting. He promised me before he left that he'd come back and marry me, so unless I see him again, I don't plan getting hooked with someone else." she said thoughtfully as her facial features soften.

"Well then, enough about back stories. Let's call it a day and retire for the night." She said when she stood up and took the tray with empty dishes with her. We stood up too and started to walk back to our own rooms. Miku rubbed her eyes sleepily and went on ahead to her room, followed by Rin. It was not that far from Luka-nee's room since we let her use Meiko-neesan's room, her room is just beside Miku and Rin's, which, in turn, is beside Mine. Rin originally occupied Meiko-neesan's room but since Luka-nee is staying with us, she moved to Miku's room, not that she minded it anyway.

"Goodnight Guys." Mika said and closed the door to their room. Although, I feIt lonely that she didn't even kiss me Good night, l understood that she must be really sleepy.

"Goodnight." l said and proceeded to my room. I threw myself to my yellow-coated bed, rolled to my back and faced the ceiling. I let off a frustrated sigh as I can't feel myself drifting to sleep anytime sooner. I rolled and rolled endlessly till I gave up and decided to take a breath of fresh air. I opened my glass door and walked to the balcony, feeling the crisp icy breeze brush through my face.

"Took you long enough to go out. I was about to go in myself." I heard a voice I almost memorize. I whipped my head to the other balcony and saw her in only her night gown.

"How long have you been out there?" I asked immediately. It was so cold outside and she wasn't wearing anything but a thin silk night gown.

"A few minutes." she said and smiled like it was no big deal.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket or something that would keep you warm? You would most definitely catch a cold like that. Wait there, I'll get you something." I said worriedly. I pivoted and was halfway inside my room when I heard her soft whispered shout.

"Wait." I walked backwards and arched a brow at her to tell her I was listening if she needs anything else.

"YOU wait there." she said and stood up on the balusters.

"He-Hey.. Yo-You don't mean..." I couldn't even bring myself to mention the thing I'm thinking she might do because of how ridiculous it sounded.

"Oh! Yes I do." she teased and leapt across the gap between our balconies. I hurriedly adjusted my position and caught her. We fell back and luckily she fell on me though than the cold hard cemented floor.

"Oww." I groaned as I felt my back sting in pain. Her giggle flitted in my eardrums and caught my attention. I looked down at her to find her grinning cutely.

"You sure are a reckless one." I jokingly complained and smiled softly. She pushed herself up and leaned to peck my lips.

"But I thought that instead of a jacket, I'd like your arms to keep me warm." she said and smiled lovingly. A blush crept to my face as I wrapped my across her petit figure and pulled her close to my chest to avoid her from seeing my blush.

"You could have said so. I would've been the one to jump across the balconies." I complained.

"But If I did it, you wouldn't have caught me." she said and pouted. I smiled at her cuteness and planted a kiss on top on her shoulder-blade length teal hair.

"You missed me, didn't you?" I asked.

"No.. Well.. Y-Yeah.. You didn't give me a Good Night kiss, you know?" she pouted again.

"I thought you were too sleepy to ask for one." I chuckled as I stroked her hair.

"And besides.." My voice trailed off when I remembered Luka-nee and Rin didn't have an idea about my relationship with Miku.

"Besides.. what?" she asked. I debated against myself if it would be better to tell her or not.

"Besides, Rin doesn't know about us?" as though reading my mind, she asked. I looked at her amazed at how she knew about it and nodded softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell her. I couldn't bring myself. I don't know why but I feel like she won't understand if I try to tell her." I confessed.

"It's fine. I kinda figured it too that people won't get this kind of situation easily and may find it disgusting, which is why when I confessed to you, I told you to forget it when you froze." she said, sadness dripping from her voice.

"Miku.."

"But anyway, this way is more exciting, right? Sneaking and keeping it a secret is fun too. So, don't worry too much about it." she beamed cheerfully. She looked like the adventurous type of girl but still I can't help but worry about her.

"Are you su-" I was cut when she shut me up with a kiss.

"I am. Don't worry about it, no matter what everyone says, I will always love you." she comforted me and kissed me again. I rolled us so that she was under me.

"You really need to be more aware of yourself. I may have extreme self-control but I am still a boy. I am no saint." I warned her, my voice getting husky.

I was getting turned on with her above me and her chest stuck close to me which is separated with just a thin silk and now that she is below me is much worse, she looked so divine tempting with her pink silk night gown. I averted my eyes before I get consumed with my desire and attack her. She visibly blushed and smiled as she wrapped her slender arms around me.

"Just one last kiss before I retire for the night?" she asked with her instant-kill skill; puppy eyes. I sighed in defeat before I leaned down and kissed her. It was a simple kiss at first but then I felt the irresistible urge to taste her even more. I licked her lip asking for entrance and she moaned softly. I took that opportunity and slid my tongue in and explored her warm mouth. Her tongue reacted with mine and danced as I lead her. I felt her grip on my neck tighten and her skin getting hot and so I left her mouth and licked down. Her sternum part was bare open and an idea popped in my head to make her avoid wearing such revealing clothes for the next few days. I lapped at the spot and sucked hard on her skin making her grip on my neck get even tighter and her moan softly again. I left a love bite on the spot and kissed her forehead before I let her go.

"There." I said with finality in voice. She looked down at where I sucked her and saw the love bite. She turned tomato red before she pulled her gown up to hide the mark.

"How could you- so mean.." she complained. I chuckled at her before I pecked her again.

"Keep blushing and I won't be able to keep my hands off you." I whispered and smiled mischievously, earning an even deeper shade of blush than she already has.

"Mouuu~~ Stop teasing me!" she cried softly, being careful to not wake Rin up.

"Haha, but your reactions are too cute." I reasoned and laughed at her. She pouted before she stood up and brushed the dirt off her night gown.

"I'll go back already." she said and walked to the baluster of my balcony. I took her wrist and spun her so she would face me before I kissed her again.

"Sweet Dreams, my very demanding princess." I said and smiled. She smiled back and sighed before she kissed me back.

"Sweet Dreams, my very mean prince." she said and smiled sweetly.

"I take that as a compliment." I chuckled and helped her up the baluster.

"Are you going to be fine when you jump over? Can't you just pass through your door normally?" I asked as I worried about her jumping back to her balcony. She turned to me and giggled.

"Rin kinda locked the door. Anyway, I think this way's more fun." she said. She's as reckless as always, but then again, I loved that side of her too. She jumped without even warning me so it took me off guard.

"Ahhh!" I cried louder than I planned. I quickly covered my mouth as she landed safely on her balcony. Her glass door burst open and out came a half-asleep Rin.

"Miku.. What are you doing shouting in the middle of the night?" she asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Ahh.. Err.. Ju-Just vocalizing?" I heard her lie. I ducked and hid against my balusters as I listened in their conversation.

"Vocalizing? At this hour? You should go get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow." Rin said before she went back in.

"Okay." Miku said and sighed. I stood up again and saw her glance my way and winked. I sighed in relief and waved her goodbye. She waved back before she vanished behind her glass doors and it shut close. I walked back to my room and closed my own glass doors before throwing my body heavy with sleep and drifted to my sweetest dream.

_That sweet moment when I'm in your arms,_

_Would really make the best luck charms._

_Saying 'I love you' warms my being,_

_Thanks for letting me experience this feeling._

* * *

**I don't know what to say but please review.**

**The singing part has a translation that is enclosed in asterisks (*). Okay? Please don't get confused. T^T**


End file.
